Jellybeans
by LittleAmberAmethyst
Summary: Ford loves jellybeans. Bill has jellybeans. Bill likes teasing Fordsy. A fluffy BillFord story.


**So this came from that one page in Journal 3 where Ford admitted that jellybeans were his weakness. So I had to write this cute fluff piece.**

 **This takes place in the Bonded universe. For those haven't read that story, basically in order to defeat Bill, Ford became bonded to a powerless human Bill. Eventually a relationship forms between them.**

 **This is a BillFord story.**

* * *

Ford pulled the maroon sweater over his head. A long, hot shower was exactly what he needed after a long day of chasing down anomalies with Dipper and Bill.

The bathroom door opened releasing steam into the main part of the laboratory. Ford stretched his arms over his head as he stepped out. He looked around for his assistant only to find the place empty.

A smirk covered Ford's face. With Bill out of the room he could indulge himself in his favorite treat without having to share them. If Bill ever found out that Ford kept sweets hidden in the lab, he would give him the cold shoulder until Ford promised to always share.

Ford walked over to the desk. He opened the second drawer then pressed against the soft area in the back that opened to reveal a secret compartment. He had installed that over thirty years ago when he didn't want Fiddleford to find certain snacks or research.

The six-fingered hand reached inside. The palm pressed against a notepad and a black ink pen rolled out. He searched again to find nothing else inside. The notepad was pulled out and Ford checked a third time. He retracted his hand and he stood with a huff.

The once smile had transformed into a frown. With hands in his pockets he boarded the elevator. The carriage transported him to the staircase. Luckily the shack closed at five, otherwise he would have exposed the lab to the town. Although Stan had once suggested he open the laboratory for tours which Ford immediately vetoed.

The gift shop was silent and the lights turned out. Ford pushed through the door that separated the business section of the shack from the residential part. As he entered the living room four heads looked up.

"What's wrong with you?" Stan asked noticing his brother's scowl.

Ford put his hands on his hips. He looked at the four suspects: each of them enjoyed sweets enough to have stolen from his secret stash. However the person he most suspected wasn't present.

"I'm missing something," Ford said. He halfway shut his eyes and turned his head to the side. "Something valuable."

"What is it, Mr. Ford?" Soos asked.

"Who'd want somethin' of yours?" Stan replied then turned his attention back to the television screen.

Dipper started to panic. He thought over everything he had done in the lab and hoped he hadn't accidentally taken or misplaced the important item. Mabel tilted her head to the side. She didn't spend much time in the lab, but was intrigued to solve another mystery.

Everyone looked over at Bill who entered in from the kitchen. In his hand he held something small that he tossed into his mouth.

Ford knew what it was, but he was going to give his beloved the benefit of the doubt.

"Bill, have you seen my jellybeans?" Ford questioned.

"Really?" Stan asked.

Dipper let out a sigh of relief. Soos nodded, understanding how important snacks were. Mabel only chuckled.

"Oh, you mean these jellybeans?" Bill teased, holding up the desired box.

Ford walked over to his boyfriend. Bill held the box out to Ford. Just when the larger man approached Bill pulled them out of his reach. He then ran back towards the kitchen while laughing.

"Bill!" Ford called.

Bill stood on one side of the table and Ford on the other. Bill stuck out his tongue. Ford moved to the left and Bill copied. Swiftly Ford moved to the right, but Bill caught on to his plan and moved along with him.

The blond grinned. He tilted the box and a pink jellybean landed in his palm. He put the candy between his teeth and smirked at the author. He then poked out his tongue and pulled the jellybean in.

Ford vaulted the table. Bill pressed his back against the wall. He then ducked under the table. Ford jumped down on the other side and knelt down so that his eyes locked with Bill's. All the while the smaller man laughed.

"You've got nowhere to go, Bill," Ford said.

"Yes, but I can spill all the jellybeans on the floor," Bill laughed.

Ford smirked. "No you won't." He stood up and crossed his arms. "You wouldn't dare waste candy."

"You got me there, Sixer," Bill said.

Ford pulled the chair back and grabbed hold of his boyfriend's hand then helped him to his feet. With a sigh Bill surrendered the box. Ford shook it to hear his favorite treat rattling inside its cardboard container.

"I can't believe you'd hide candy from me," Bill said with a pout.

Ford shrugged. "Well, now you can see why," he responded.

"Yeah, you got a point," Bill replied.

The author poured a few candies in his palm. He then held his hand out towards Bill. With a smile Bill selected two and popped them in his mouth. Ford pocketed the box and ate the remainder that was in his hand.

"If you wanted some, all you had to do was ask," Ford said.

"I know," Bill replied with a laugh. He booped Ford's nose. "But this was more fun."

Ford rolled his eyes.

Bill clamped his hands behind Ford's neck and brought their noses together. Bill leaned in and kissed his beloved Stanford. Ford put his hand behind Bill's head and let his tongue explore the inside of Bill's mouth.

A few seconds later and the kiss parted. For extra measure Bill stood up on his tiptoes and pecked Ford on the cheek before running into the other room.

Ford smiled for Bill's mouth tasted like jellybeans.

* * *

 **Another fluffy BillFord story that I wrote just for the fluffiness. I hope you all enjoyed. :)**


End file.
